parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Meets Blue's Clues Part 1
'Transcript' *(Yo Gabba Gabba Theme Song & Title Card) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends, I'm DJ Lance Rock. *Muno: Hello, My Name is Muno, I'm Tall and Friendly. *Foofa: Hi, I'm Foofa, Pink and Happy. *Brobee: Hi, I'm Brobee, The Little Green One. *Toodee: Hello, I'm Toodee, I Like to Have Fun. *Plex: and Hello, I'm Plex, I'm a Magic Robot. *DJ Lance: We're Glad to See You, Today, We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues. *Muno: We Get to Meet Steve and Joe. *Foofa: This is So Exciting! *Brobee: Let's Go! *Toodee: We Made It. *Plex: Come On! *DJ Lance: Hello, Steve. *Steve: Hi, It's Me, Steve. *Joe: And Me, Joe, Have You Seen Blue? *Muno: Blue's Right There! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Great, Come On. *Foofa: Can We Come In? *Brobee: Sure, Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Hi. *Toodee: Hi, Joe. *Joe: It's Me, Steve's Brother Joe, You Must Be The Characters from Yo Gabba Gabba!, Right? *Plex: Yeah, Great, Joe. *Joe: Come On In. *DJ Lance: What's Going On, Joe? *Joe: Steve Has Been Waiting for All of You to Come Over, Today is a Really Great Day for Him. *Muno: Really? *Joe: Steve, Blue, Come On. *Foofa: Let's Go! *Joe: Look Who's Here. *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Hi. *Brobee: What's Up? *Steve: I Have Some Really Big News, I've Been Waiting and Waiting to Tell You. *Toodee: Can You Tell Us? *Steve: Are You Ready? *All: Yeah! *Steve: All Right, Here It Goes, Today, I'm Going to College. *Plex: Wow! *Joe: Steve is Going to College. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: I'm So Excited! *(Song Starts) *All: Steve is Going to College, Steve is Going to College. *Steve: Yeah, Always Wanted to Go to College, and Today is the Day. *DJ Lance: Steve, What's College? *Steve: Good Question, DJ Lance. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Blue, College is a Really Big School. *Muno: Hey, Steve, What are You Going to Do at College? *Steve: Well, Muno, I'm Gonna Learn About All Sourts of New Things at College. *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: So I Can Be, An Artist, Or, A Scientist, Or Anything I Wanna Be, Cause, I'm Going to College. *Foofa: Hey, Steve, Are You Taking All This Stuff With You? *Brobee: Yeah, Steve, Are You Going to Live at College? *Steve: Well, Yeah, That's Something Else I Wanna Tell You About, See, I'm Going Away to College, I'm Gonna Live There, I'm Bringing My Pillow to College Cause I'm Gonna Sleep There Every Night. *Toodee: Um, Steve, I Have a Question, If You're Going to Live at College, Who's Going to Live Here With The Others? *Plex: Yeah. *DJ Lance: I Was Just Gonna Ask That. *Muno: Good Question, Toodee. *Steve: That is a Good Question, Well, Blue and I Talked Over, and When I Go Away to College, Somebody Really Great is Gonna Move In, Right, Blue. *Blue: (Barks) *Foofa: Who? *Steve: Well, It's Someone Who Likes Ducks. *Brobee: Uh-Huh. *Steve: And, He Likes the Color Green. *Toodee: Yeah. *Steve: And, He Kinda Looks Like Me. *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: Who Is It? *Steve: Who Do You Think It Is? *Plex: Joe! *Joe: It's Me! *DJ Lance: Yeah! *Steve: Yep, It's My Brother Joe! *Muno: Joe's Living Here? *Foofa: Really? *Joe: Yeah, I'm Moving In, I'm Gonna Live Here. *Brobee: Joe, Are You Gonna Play With Us, When We Come Over? *Toodee: And Explore With Us in the Backyard? *Plex: And Make Up Dances? *Joe: Yeah!, We Could Even Make Up Dances About Exploring in the Backyard. *(Drum Plays) *All: (Laughing) *DJ Lance: Um, Steve, I Have a Question, Are You Still Going to Be Their Friend When You're Away from College? *Muno: I Was Wondering That Too. *Steve: Yeah, Of Course, Even Though I Won't Live Here, We'll Still Be Friends. *Foofa: How Will We Stay Friends? *Steve: Well, One Way, Is, I Can Use, This Paper, and These Envelopes to Write You Letters to College. *Brobee: That's a Great Idea. *Joe: Blue, Do You Have an Idea About What Steve Wants to Bring to College? *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: What Do You Want Him to Bring? *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Toodee: Great Idea! *Plex: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Else Blue Wants Steve to Bring to College, Me, and My Friends Love Blue's Clues. *Joe: Me Too! *Steve: Me Three! *(Song Starts) *Joe: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Steve: Cause It's a Really Great Game. *All: Yeah! *DJ Lance: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues, Right? *Joe: Right, Blue's Clues. *(Pawprint Goes Up High) *Muno: You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues. *Joe: Oh Yeah, Our Handy-Dandy... *Foofa: Notebook! *Brobee: Notebook, Right, Foofa! *Toodee: Let's Go. *Sidetable Drawer: Hi, Characters from Yo Gabba Gabba!, Here's Your New Notebook, Joe. *Joe: Oh, It's the Notebook Blue Gave Me. *Sidetable Drawer: And Steve, You Can Take Your Notebook to College. *Steve: Ooh, Great Idea, I'll Use It to Take Notes. *Plex: Thanks, Sidetable. *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find a... *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: Pawprint! *Joe: Oh, A Pawprint, Right, and That's Our First... *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: Clue! *Steve: A Clue? *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: A Clue! *Joe: Then We Put Them In Our... *Yo Gabba Gabba Characters: Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *DJ Lance: We Gotta Find Another Pawprint. *Muno: That's the Second Clue. *Foofa: We Put It In Our Notebook. *Brobee: Cause They're Who's Clues? *Toodee: Blue's Clues! *Plex: We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint. *Steve: That's the Third Clue. *Joe: We Put It In Our Notebook. *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues. *Steve: You Know What to Do. *Joe: Sit Down In Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *DJ Lance: Think... *Muno: Think. *Foofa: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Brobee: And Take a Step at a Time... *Toodee: We Can Do... *Plex: Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: We're Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Else Steve Wants to Bring to College, Will You Help? *DJ Lance: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Muno: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Foofa: Um, Did Anyone See Which Way Blue Went? *Brobee: That Way! *Steve: That Way, Thanks, We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Steve: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Joe: I Wonder Where They Are. Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Ideas